Over This
by sydnietracey
Summary: Au/Ukyo thinks she isnt good enough for Ranma. She decides to go stay with a friend, but falls down a well and ends up in fuedal japan! character bashing,language, and violence!
1. Bad Ucchan!

**Hello There. It's Sydnie. I Had To Delete My Previous Stories Because They Came Out Jacked UP! Haha Sooooo Here Is "Over This" An UkyoXRanma Story! Please Only CONSTRUCTIVE Critocism(?) Thanks ENJOY!**

**

* * *

Normal Pov**

Ukyo was in her Okonomiyaki shop upstairs in her room. She sat there in front of her small mirror looking at her reflection,and was disgusted with how she looked. Her hair was ugly along with her face in her opinion. She made a face and punched the mirror. Chunks of glass exploded out of the mirror and hit Ukyo and the floor. She felt the glass pierce her hands,legs,stomach,and chest. She felt pain shoot through her body from how deep the glass was injected, but she ignored it and stood up. She opened her door and walked down the stairs.

She looked down at her now bloody body and smiled. She walked outside of her shop and switched the open sign to the closed sign. She walked back in and laid in a booth.

"I'm such a fucking mess." She yelled to herself.

She sat up and started to pull the glass out of her body. She almost had the first chunk out when Ranma bursted in the door.

"Hey Ucchan!"

* * *

**Well...Ima Stop This One Early Because I Wanna See If Anyone Likes It So Far. Please Gimme Ideas, It Would Help ALOT! Thanks(:**


	2. I Give Up

**New Chapterr. Yayyyy. Lets See What Happens When Ranma Shows Up!**

Ukyo Pov

* * *

"Hey Ucchan? Where are ya?" Ranma said while searching for me.

I panicked because I didn't want him to se me with all of this glass inside of my body. He turned to where I was sitting and smiled at me. He hadn't seen the galss yet.

"There you are Uc" He stood in front of me looking at all the glass"chan..."

"Oh..I..Uhh..." My voice was shaking.

"What the HELL happened to you! Who did it?" He yelled.

"Well...I..Um..I..."

"WHO DID IT UKYO!"

"I DID OKAY!"

His face turned from anger to surprise.

"How? W-Why, Ucchan? Why would you do this to yourself?"

Ashamed of myself for what I did, I looked away from him. He scooted me over in the booth and started to remove some of the glass for me. When it was all out he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Why?" He asked me.

I looked back at him.

"Because, Ranchan, I can't take it anymore."

"Take what?" Ranma asked me slightly confused.

"I'm so ugly Ranchan! Don't you get it! That's why...that's why I've decided to give up."

"Give up? On what?"

* * *

**Another CLiffy! How Was This Ferr Chapter 2? R&R! Thanks! Ideas!**


	3. Moving On!

**Updated fast again! Lol Enjoy Chap. 3**

"Of this life Ranchan...I have come to my senses. Nobody wants me here..so..I am going to start a new life. I am leaving tomorrow." I said looking down.

He stood there, his face looked sad for a moment but then it quickly became serious.

"Ya can't leave Ucchan!"He said to me loudly.

"Why not?"

"Because, then no one would be able ta make me any okonomiyaki!" He replied.

I was silent for a moment.

"...get out..."

"Wha-What?"

"GET OUTTA HERE RANMA, YOU SELF-CENTERED JERK!" I yelled.

My tears were pouring out of my eyelids and onto my cheeks.

"I Don't get what I did but okay."He said before he walked out of the door.

I went upstairs, still crying, to pack my bags.

* * *

**I have an idea for my next chapters Ima change this to and Inu/Ran crossover! R&R**

UkyoPov


	4. Surprise Visit!

**Sorry It took me a while. Chappy4 here!**

* * *

Once I was done packing I closed up th Okinomiyaki shop and put a for sale sign up. I had nowhere to go but I couldn't stay here any longer. I was upstairs trying to figure out where to go, but I couldn't think straught. I was thinking of my friends, ones who would Let me live with them. One friend popped into my mind.

'Kagome Higurashi! She'll Be happy to see me!' I thought happily.

I called a cab and got my suitcase. When the taxi got here I put my suitcase inside and told him where to go.

"Sunset shrine Tokyo, Japan." I told him.

"Yes Miss." He replied.

I took about an hour and a half but we finally got there. I paid the man and got the suitcase and myself out. I walked up the long steps. I finally made it up them about two minutes later, and walked up to Kag's house.

*Knock Knock*

Kagome's Mother, Ms. Higurashi, answered the door.

"Hello, Ms. H." I said happily.

"Ukyo? Is that you? My you've grown! Come inside!" Ms. H said to me.

"Why are you here dearie, and with a suitcase?" She asked worriedly.

"Problems with my ex- fiance...and...I was wondering if I could..Ya know...Stay here?"I asked.

"Of course! KAGOME!" Ms H. Yelled.

Kagome came running down the stairs.

"What is it ma...ma...Ukyo?" She said surprised.

"Hi." I said waving.

* * *

**Well how was it? My Ranma and Inu Crossover! Lol R&R**


	5. Shopping!

**Hey you guys! Chappy 5! Yepp FIVE Lol R&R! Thx**

**

* * *

**

Normal pov

Ukyo and Kagome looked at eachother.

"Hey Kags, whatcha doing with such an overstuffed bag?" Ukyo asked curiously.

"Ohh..Uh..Well ya see..It's a..Umm..Long story." Kagome said looking around nervously.

"Oh, well you can tell me later! But first I was thinking we go shopping! How does that sound?" Ukyo asked hopefully.

"Well sure! It'll Keep Inu from finding me." Kagome Exclaimed happily.

"Who's Inu?" Ukyo asked confused.

"He's a friend. You wouldn't know him. Anyway...are you ready to shop, I mean you need a new wardrobe. How long are you staying again?" Kagome asked.

"I know! haha...I was wondering when you were gonna ask the last one though!" Ukyo Laughed.

"You don't have anywhere else to go do you?" Kagome said to her.

"...No.." Ukyo said sadly.

"It's okay, Ukyo! You can live with me! I need to get you a new bed, a dresser, clothes, shoes, and a school uniform!" Kagome said, surprisingly all in one breath.

"Thank you...So much!" Ukyo said happily hugging her best friend.

They soon left the shrine and walked to the mall. When they got there they looked around for a store to go shopping in.

"How about Hot Topic?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Ukyo agreed.

They both picked out and outfit.

Kagome picked out a cream floral lace tank, tripp over dyed indigo skinny pants, penthouse black vinyl wooden platform heels, a black crotchet slouch beret, and an arrow stratch ring.

Ukyo chose a black and white plaid tie top, tripp balck ripped sequin skinny pants, qupid black faux suede slouch boots, a white skinny tie, distressed heart two-fingered ring, and a black rose flower clip.

They went to the restrooms and changed into their new outfits. They got tons of compliments at the mall. After another hour of shopping they finally stopped at WacDonalds to grab a bite to eat. They got hamburgers and McFlurries. While they were eating Kagome texted Ms. H, telling her to get a bed, dresser, and a new school uniform for Ukyo. They walked back home laughing. They watched a movie in the living room. It was called Clash Of The Titans.

Ukyo, Kagome, and Souta were all really into the movie but Ms.H wasn't really all that much into it. When it was over Souta went upstairs to his room after saying goodnight. Ms.H soon went to her own room a few minutes later.

"Goodnight girls." She said heading down a hall that led to her room.

"G'Night!" The girls said at the same time.

They cleaned up the living room and walked up the stairs to Kagome's room, which, she now shaed with Ukyo. They walked in surprised to see another bed and dresser in there.

"Looks like mom got your stuff, ne?" Kagome said.

"Yepp." Ukyo said looking through her dresser.

All of the clothes that she had packed were in there and on top of it was her giant spatula, and other small ones. They both changed in to their PJ's. Kagome turned out the light and Ukyo turned on a lamp. They crawled in their bed that were right across from eachother.

"Ukyo..I have to tell you something." Kagome said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Ukyo asked sitting up in her bed.

"I'm goingto the fuedal era tomorrow." Kagome replied.

"What?" Ukyo said shocked.

* * *

**R&R Is Kags really gonna tell her? Idk!**


	6. Through the well!

**Updated! lol R&R**

"Yeah, I know. You probably don't believe me..but..I have proof."Kagome said

"Proof, eh? Well go on tell me!"Ukyo urged.

"The Bone Eaters Well, or as you might know it, the well in that shed in our backyard, which is the well house."

"How does it work?"

"Just jump in!"

"No Way!"

"Yes Way!"

"B-B-But, how is that even possible?"

"Here is that long story I told you about!"

"Okay."

"Well, I was about to leave for school. I was walking past the well house when I heard Souta calling for me as he poked his head out of its doors. I asked him what he was doing, and he said he was looking for Buyo. I walked down the steps to look for him. Souta and I both heard a creepy noise while I was searching and he freaked. He asked me what it was and I told him it was the cat. When I finally found Buyo I picked him up and sat on the lip of the well. But then out of nowhere the seals placed on the well broke. These glowing hands grabbed me and pulled me in as soon as Buyo jumped out of my grasp. Souta screamed for me and ran to get Mama and Grampa, but it was too late. They didn't believe him."

"Then what happened once those hands pulled you in?" Ukyo asked in awe.

"Well I was surrounded by bright lights. I saw the hands holding me and also who they belonged to, it was a demon named mistress centipede. She licked my face while saying she wanted the Shikon No Tama.

(A.N too tired to write everythingg. sry)

* * *

She finished her story after three hours and they went to sleep.

* * *

It was 5:00 am whenn Kagome's alarm went off. Ukyo and Kagome both got up and put back on their hot topic outfits. Kagome's mom had washed them earlier. When they were ready they both had overly stuffed bags, Kagme's being yellow and Ukyo's being purple, and their weapons. Kagome had her bow and arrows, while Ukyo had her many spatulas. They jumped into the well holding hands. They were soon engulfed in pretty lights.

"This is so beautiful Kagome! I'm so excited!" Ukyo yelled happily.

Kagome just nodded while smiling. After a while the lights dimmed and they were in the bottom of the well. Ukyo looked up and saw the sky.

"How do we get out?" Ukyo asked.

"Climb."

"Nahh, I gotta better idea."

Ukyo grabbed Kagome's hand and jumped out of the long well. She landed gracefully and set Kagome down. Kagome looked surprised.

"How did you do that Ucchan?" Kagome asked.

"Practice."Ukyo replied.

Then the two girls started off in the direction of Kaede's Village.

* * *

**How was it? R&R plzzz! Thanxx**


	7. Can Ukyo Touch Kirara?

**Update.**

The two girls, Ukyo and Kagome, made their way to the village. Once they reached the large village Ukyo stared in awe.

"Amazing Kagome!"Ukyo Cried,"It's so unreal!"

Kagome nodded before grabbing Ukyo's arm. The girls ran through the village laughing. After a few minutes they finally arrived at Kaede's hut. Kagome lifted up the hang door. They both walked inside.

There were three people in the hut.

A monk.

A little fox boy.

A woman with a large boomerang, and a cat

Ukyo waved to them.

"Okay this is Ukyo Kuonji. She is one of my very best frinds. She lives with me now so she'll be traveling with us." Kagome said to the three people.

Kagome first pointed to the monk. "This is Miroku, he is a monk, he has a wind tunnel in his right hand. It sucks up anything in its path. He also has a wandering hand so watch out."

Then she pointed to the little fox boy. "That is Shippo. He is my adopted son and he is a fox demon."

Finally she pointed to the girl with the boomerang. "And this is Sango, she's a demon slayer. The big boomerang ahe carries is called hiraikotsu."

"Who's that?" Ukyo asked pointing to the cat with two-tails.

"Oh, thats Kirara. She's a demon cat. watch. Everyone walked out of the hut and kirara transformed. Ukyo stared in awe. "Can I touch it?" She asked with wide eyes.

* * *

**Eh, Short.**


	8. AN: Help Me With This Story?

**_Hello There. _**

**_This Is Just Another Authors Note..Sorry(:_**

**_If You have ANY Ideas For The Next Few Chapters..PLEASE_**

**_Tell me! I Will Take Them Into Consideration._**

**_My Mind Is Pretty Blank Right Now...Soo..Yeah!_**

**_Help?_**

**_I Will Definitely Work MORE On The Actual Story Tomorrow, Mkay?_**

**_REVIEW(:_**

**_-Sydnie-_**


End file.
